Milk and Eds
by fire mage3
Summary: Hey! I'm actually writing another EEnE fic! The Eds come up with a foolproof scam, but no one said it was cookie-proof!


For all of you are fans of mine (very few indeed) I know your thinking," Hey, why aren't you working on your other fics?! We're WAITING!!!" Well, actually I don't KNOW your thinking that. It's just an educated guess. One that never made it to college and had to be a pizza delivery boy the rest of its life. Anyway, yep it's another fic! Hope you like It. I have no idea what it's going to be about, but here we go! Wow, that has to be the longest starting thingy I ever wrote. I should stop adding to it, so it won't get longer. Oh no! It's getting longer! I should stop typ...-is suddenly strangled by reader- ACK! Okay, I'll shut up! -choke-  
  
Milk and Eds  
  
It was a boring average summer day. Nothing interesting really. The Eds were working on their next scam.  
  
"Double D, think of it! We could buy MOUNTAINS of jawbreakers!" Eddy fantasized.  
  
"Really Eddy, I doubt ANYONE would pay twenty five cents to enter into a fitness program. First of all, the kids dislike us. Second of all, why would they pay twenty-five cents to do exercises they could easily do at home?" stated Edd in a tired and annoyed tone.  
  
"Because people like doing things in a group. That way, they can be social, and have fun doing things that would be boring alone." Answered Ed as he chewed on something.  
  
".........Uh, well yes Ed I do believe your correct..." said Edd in a bewildered fashion.  
  
"Ed, did you trade brains with Double D or something?" queried Eddy sarcastically.  
  
"Just a brain leech Eddy!" answered Ed cheerfully. He spit out what appeared to be a mangled magnifying glass.  
  
Edd's eyes widened," Ed, was that my magnifying glass?"  
  
"..............Maybe......"  
  
"ED!!!"  
  
Uh, later......  
  
"Felling less pep lately? Need a boost in your life? Ready to be exilli...eggsolo...hexilillire..." announced Eddy.  
  
"Exhilarated, Eddy."  
  
"What ever! Come on down to Fitness Ed where your buck makes you buff!" finished Eddy.  
  
"Awesome!" commented the always-trendy Nazz.  
  
"Cool," stated the calm, cool, and short fused Kevin.  
  
"This reminds me of the 'Growing of the Body!' celebration in my old country! Every 12 moons, we would gather at the beginning of the 'Hot Season' and perform meaningless tasks only to strengthen our bodies and to expand our muscles! I shall take up your proposal!" droned the ever-jovial Rolf.  
  
"Far out, Plank!" yelled the mysterious Jonny.  
  
"......................." said the silent Plank.  
  
"Stupid," said the ever-negative Sarah.  
  
"Menial labor scares me!" whined the ever-whiny (how redundant) Jimmy.  
  
"I'll bring home the bacon!" chuckled the empty headed Ed.  
  
"This is becoming quite annoying..." enlightened the intelligent and knowing Edd.  
  
"LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE SCAM!" screamed the greedy and crabby Eddy.  
  
(^_^) ~LATER~ (^_^)  
  
"One, TWO, three, FOUR!" yelled Edd as he did the warm up.  
  
"We're going to be rich!" drooled Eddy happily.  
  
"But what about the gingerbread men?" asked Ed worriedly.  
  
"What?" said Eddy, deeply confused.  
  
"I shall save the day!" yelled Ed quite heroically. He then proceeded to pelt the cul-de-sac children with year-old gingerbread men.  
  
"ED YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"I'M BEING PELTED WITH YEAR-OLD, HUMAN MALE SHAPED GINGERBREAD COOKIES!" yelled the frenzied Edd.  
  
Even later (-.-)Zzz...  
  
"You know, I'd like just ONE scam to go right." Sighed Eddy as he pried gingerbread chunks from his ears.  
  
"Ed, have you learned something from all this?" questioned Edd, hoping that Ed had learned not to chuck expired treats at children.  
  
"Yup! We're going to need grappling hooks, fifty feet of rope, and uh...bacon." answered Ed happily.  
  
"....... Close enough." sighed Edd knowing that you can't teach a dog new tricks if it doesn't have a brain.  
  
"I got it! The perfect scam! We could buy MOUNTAINS of jawbreakers!" yelled Eddy suddenly.  
  
"I'm feeling Deja Vu. How about you Ed?" asked Edd tiredly.  
  
"'Money Can't Buy You Love' Double D" giggled Ed.  
  
"It's going to be a loooooooooong afternoon..."  
  
@Review@ 


End file.
